Altair
by Arjuy
Summary: Universo Alterno, ¿que pasaría si Rick tuviera un rival por el amor de Lisa? Un rival contra el que no quiere enfrentarse?


**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

**Advertencia:** Fic no recomendable para:

-Personas acostumbradas a los finales "y vivieron felices comiendo perdices"

-Fanáticos acérrimos de la pareja Rick-Lisa

-Mis recordados innombrables, al menos esta vez ahórrense el trabajo de buscar fallas o de argumentar acerca de lo que no harían los personajes, recuerden que los fics son el universo de lo que no pasó ;)

Dicho esto, espero que al menos entretenga un poco a los que se animen a leerlo

**Alt****air**

Los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban el cementerio militar de Macross, mientras un joven de pelo rebelde caminaba lentamente por el lugar, sosteniendo en sus manos un hermoso ramo de rosas

Llegó pronto al lugar deseado y sonrió de costado al ver las flores cuidadosamente puestas sobre la tumba, sabía perfectamente quien las había dejado allí

_-¿Nunca te cansarás de llevarme la delantera, hermano?_

Acarició levemente la fría lápida y acomodó el ramo de rosas blancas que había traído sobre la grama, inclinó su cabeza en una oración silenciosa, nunca había sido un hombre muy devoto, pero ese día era muy importante y necesitaba toda la fuerza que ella pudiese transmitirle

_-Siento tanto tu ausencia__…_

Suspiró y puso las manos en sus bolsillos, empezando el largo camino a la puerta del cementerio

Su andar era apesadumbrado, sentía como si se dirigiera hacia su muerte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frente a las puertas cerradas de la catedral de ciudad Macross, el almirante Gloval se detuvo un momento, y miró con ojos paternales a la mujer que llevaba del brazo

-Hoy es tu día Lisa,….es por demás decirte que te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo

-Gracias,….muchas gracias, almirante

Como toda novia, Lisa estaba nerviosa, el almirante apretó suavemente su mano cuando las puertas se abrieron y los acordes de la marcha nupcial comenzaron a sonar

-Es el momento

-Si…vamos

-.-.-.-.-.

El pasillo del templo estaba adornado con flores: rosas y azucenas

La enorme iglesia estaba llena, en los primeros asientos se había acomodado a los invitados más ilustres, el estado mayor en su conjunto, representantes de gobierno, embajadores, etc.

La pequeña Dana Sterling sonriente y emocionada, llevando una pequeña canasta llena de pétalos de rosa, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, regando flores a su paso

Los flashes de los periodistas empezaron a refulgir por todas partes. Con paso lento caminaron al altar, despertando a su paso la admiración de todos

La novia entrecerró los ojos, debido a la luz que los molestaba y a las lágrimas de emoción contenidas

-.-.-.-.-.

En el altar, un general vestido con el uniforme de gala de la FDR, esperaba con creciente impaciencia

-¡Se ve hermosa! …- susurró a su padrino al verla acercarse-…Es el momento, hermano…al fin ha llegado el día, ¡quien pensaría que finalmente alguien conseguiría echarme el lazo!

El padrino asintió en silencio y bajó un poco la cabeza, como si no deseara ver la triunfal entrada de la novia…su rostro estaba pálido, pero sus profundos ojos azules se mantenían serenos….el jamás dejaría que delataran el menor sentimiento de pena o angustia….menos en ese momento

Los segundos que pasaron le supieron eternos, pero le sirvieron para reunir el valor necesario para continuar con aquello,…levantó la mirada y sus ojos fueron atrapados por unos hermosos ojos verdes

_- __¡parece un ángel!_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al verla contenta

_-…es __el destino…que le voy hacer_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Un anciano Sacerdote presidía la ceremonia, en la cual aquella bella mujer de pelo castaño y ojos verdes unía su vida con la de ese hombre alto, de tez morena, ojos azules y una denotada cabellera rubia.

_-Unirá su vida a la de __otro hombre…-_Rickapretó los puños obligándose a aceptar esa realidad

-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde uno de los asientos delanteros, Max su mejor amigo, parecía el único en percatarse del difícil trance por el que pasaba

_-Te lo advertí, Rick…esto es demasiado..._

Inconscientemente evocó la escena ocurrida entre ellos horas antes…

_-No entiendo por qué aceptaste ser el padrino, Rick_

_-No pude negarme, Max… ¡no pude!... ¡¿Qué pretexto podía usar?_

_-¡__LA VERDAD!...debiste decirle la verdad…¡debiste decirle lo que sentías por Lisa…_

_Max estaba molesto, la actitud de Rick lo exasperaba a límites insospechados_

_-…¡no quiero ni imaginarme lo que sentirás durante la ceremonia…¡¿POR QUÉ QUIERES HACERTE ESO?_

_Por un momento Max entrevió un par de lágrimas en sus ojos, lo vio mantener una intensa batalla contra su voluntad. Batalla que ganó la voluntad._

_- es lo que tengo que hacer -dijo Rick apartando la mirada_

-.-.-.-.-.

Rick respiró hondo y se armó de mucho valor, mucho más que el que un hombre necesitaba para combatir o para enfrentarse a su propia muerte.

_-estoy perdiendo una batalla que nunca me animé a librar…._

Intentaba esconder su sufrimiento, mantenerse fuerte y no dejar que ninguna expresión de dolor se reflejara en su rostro, como lo había hecho durante todos los meses pasados

_-mi querido amigo, mi hermano….debo fingir que estoy alegre en homenaje a ti_

_-.-.-.-._

-…yo los consagro marido y mujer…en el nombre del padre del hijo y del espíritu santo

El corazón del joven militar se quebró en miles de pedazos, pero nuevamente se esforzó por permanecer incólume

…mientras la pareja sellaba su compromiso con un beso en los labios

…mientras él se mordía los labios para no gritar

-.-.-.-.

Los novios dejaron el altar mayor, todos los presentes se reunieron a su alrededor para felicitarlos, besos, abrazos, risas

Rick se mantenía apartado, no muy seguro de poder continuar con aquello, pero…

-Hermano,…¡¿no vas a felicitarme?

La feliz pareja extrañada por su ausencia había acudido a su lado

-oh, perdón….es que… estoy tan emocionado….yo…yo te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, hermano…y…y…además….no se…-balbuceó con nerviosismo-….disculpa, tú sabes que no soy muy bueno para estas cosas

-¿y para mi?...-preguntó la feliz novia

-para ti….-sus ojos se encontraron por breves momentos-…te deseo lo mejor de la vida, Lisa…

Lisa se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con agradecimiento. Él correspondió al abrazo, sintiendo estremecerse al sentirla tan cerca…la amaba con locura, pero eso ya no importaba,…era demasiado tarde

La soltó suavemente y se volvió hacia el novio

-Por favor, Roy,…cuídala mucho…

-Así lo haré… ¿un abrazo?

-Un abrazo, hermano

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fiesta se desarrollaba en uno de los salones más elegantes de ciudad Macross, Rick en el bar examinaba lo ocurrido hasta ese día. Recordó su primera conversación con Lisa, cuando él la llamó "vieja comadreja", y su primer encuentro vergonzoso en una tienda de ropa interior.

Las discusiones innumerables, la mayoría de ellas por la red de comunicaciones relacionadas con el procedimiento y cosas así. Su captura e interrogación en la nave de Breetai.

-_Aquellos besos…_

Recordó la vez que Lisa lo visitó en el hospital después de que lo derribara sin querer... la muerte de Ben sobre el cuadrante Ontario y cómo ella había tratado de consolarlo... la forma en que corrieron el uno hacia los brazos del otro después de que él se asentara cerca de la Base Alaska, pensando que eran los últimos sobrevivientes de su raza…

_-En aquellos tiempos sentía que había la posibilidad de que existiera algo entre nosotros…pero…_

El período de reconstrucción, había sido muy duro. La muerte de Claudia Grant en un incidente sin sentido, había cambiado todo.

_-__Aquellos días fueron terribles, Roy había perdido las ganas de vivir… se culpaba por haber estado hospitalizado mientras eso ocurrió….estaba tan desesperado… _

Solo la compañía de Rick y Lisa lo habían ayudado a salir del difícil trance

_-__Hermano…un día te dije que el dolor pasaría….que encontrarías a alguien buena para ti…_

Sonrió con amargura, hasta cierto punto era natural que dos personas que habían perdido un gran amor, terminaran unidas.

_-….pese a todo me alegro de no haberme equivocado…ella es la mejor…__-_por unos momentos volvió la vista para mirarla brevemente_-… que hermosa está esta noche,… que hermosa_

-.-.-.-

–¡Rick! – Max lo llamó detrás de él

Dejó su vaso y se dio la vuelta.

–¿Piensas acabar con las existencias del bar?

–No, amigo… –dijo mientras se revolvía el pelo–…solo necesitaba pensar un poco

-¿pensar que?

-Estoy pensando en pedir un traslado

Max había presentido que esto se venía, pero a pesar de eso se mostró sorprendido.

–Tienes que estar bromeando

–No, hablo en serio, Max….he llegado a mi límite

–¡Has mostrado mucho valor hasta ahora amigo, sé que podrás superarlo y seguir adelante! – Indicó Max, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda-…no deberías huir…

–Tengo que irme…no puedo trabajar con ellos…no puedo verlos juntos todos los días….-explicó con voz fría-…al menos no por el momento….creo que puedes entender eso...

Max lo comprendió con claridad.

–Lo entiendo –dijo en voz baja

-.-.-.-.-

Una semana más tarde, el timbre de la residencia de los flamantes señor y señora Fokker sonó, los dos salieron a abrir la puerta, asombrándose al reconocer a…

-¡Rick!

Él estaba parado en la puerta, con su uniforme de campaña y una mochila a los pies

-¡Hermano, ¿qué es lo que haces en esas fachas?

–Yo solo vine…a despedirme, amigos….

-¡¿Eh?

-Roy,… recibí un ascenso y nuevas órdenes….estaré a cargo de la misión en el Amazonas - dijo luchando por mantener su tono firme

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?...-preguntó con extrañeza

–A mi también me es difícil creerlo, hermano….pero el almirante Gloval me dio el mando, estos tipos deben estar desesperados

Puso una expresión casi alegre.

–Tu pequeño hermano va a tener toda una Base a su cargo… ¿no estás feliz por mí?

–¡¿QUIÉN SE ATREVIÓ HA HACER ESE CAMBIO?... – preguntó Roy con enojo-… ¡por qué nadie me informó…yo te solicité expresamente para la misión del Megaroad…¡DIABLOS!

Sin esperar una respuesta de Rick, se alejó en busca de un teléfono para hablar con el encargado de destinos o con el mismísimo almirante Gloval si fuera necesario

-No podrá hacer nada…_ni deseo que lo haga…-_comentó a la militar que había quedado helada frente él, anonadada por la inesperada noticia-…el transporte parte en una de hora…solo por eso me atreví a interrumpir su luna de miel…

Lisa aun lo observaba estupefacta, solo una idea rondaba su mente

_-Él se va__…se va…_

-yo…yo sólo quería decir adiós y... que espero tengan mucha suerte en con la misión del Megaroad…y…que nos veremos en unos años y….y….-su voz de repente le falló–…Lisa…. ¡yo te amo!...

Lisa se quedó sin palabras. Rick se había aferrado a ella en un abrazo fuerte y se estaba disculpando, conteniendo las lágrimas.

–Lo siento…estaba seguro de que jamás nada podría sacarme esta confesión, juraba poder hacerlo…pero tal vez nunca más te vuelva a ver…y tenía que decírtelo

Lisa amaba a Roy, pero…tener a un hombre como Rick enfrente declarándole su amor….abrazándola de esa forma…

-Rick… -entrecerró los ojos correspondiendo el abrazo, por instantes demasiado breves, después lo apartó con suavidad, mientras las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos-… de verdad lo siento,…yo te quiero y nunca quise hacerte daño,…pero…

-No te preocupes, Lisa…no es culpa tuya…-dijo bajando la cabeza-…no quiero verte triste, no mereces estar triste, perdóname….tal vez no debí decir nada, pero quería que lo supieras

Roy salió del interior de la casa en ese instante

-¡Esto no puede ser!… ¡MALDITOS!...

Los dos se separaron aun más, nerviosos, sin saber como explicar lo ocurrido

- ¡MALDITOS BURÓCRATAS!... ¡¿de qué sirve mi rango, si no puedo cambiar un simple destino?... – espetó Roy molesto, aun negándose a creer que no existiera forma de retener a su hermano bajo sus órdenes

-No te preocupes, hermano….es lo mejor…-asintió suavemente con la cabeza, dejándoles saber silenciosamente que todo estaría bien-….cuídense…._cuídala por mí….._adiós…

Se volvió y con paso lento subió al vehículo oficial que esperaba por él

_-….Adiós amor…lo siento_

Le dirigió una última mirada y una triste sonrisa, que ella correspondió igualmente, con un par de lágrimas, que Roy dio por hecho que eran por la emoción de ver a un amigo partir.

-.-.-..-

Los VT que conformaban la escolta del transporte militar, deslizaron las alas y levantaron sus estabilizadores verticales.

-_La parte difícil de la vida es dejar ir tus sueños..._

Rick los observaba desde su asiento,… sintiendo que debía hacer que la necesidad de aventura, volviera nuevamente a su cuerpo… era preciso buscar su lugar en el universo…

_-__…..es preciso sobrevivir…_

_-.-.-..-_

Desde la ventana de su residencia suburbana, Lisa observó una formación de VTs, escoltando un transporte militar, pasar raudamente por el cielo

_-Rick…_

Levantó su mano y la detuvo en horizonte...

-.-.-.-.-

En ese mismo momento, en el interior del transporte, casi sin notarlo él comenzó a tararear una balada en voz baja…

La vida continuaba y aunque el destino se había burlado de él…por alguna extraña razón se sintió nuevamente lleno de fuerzas…a partir de ese día el futuro solo dependía de si mismo

-.-.-.-

**Notas.-**

-Altair, es la estrella más brillante de la constelación del Águila; su nombre viene del árabe y significa "águila errante".

_Que bonita pareja haríamos tú y yo_

_traicionero el destino__, fue el que dijo que no_

_no destruyas tu nido, nunca enfríes su cama_

_porque estoy convencido que como yo te ama_

_S__oy el águila errante que se cruzó en tu vuelo_

_y se asoció a tus alas, para llegar al cielo_

_soy el águila errante, soy ese amor prohibido_

_que hoy se va __agonizante… en busca del olvido_

_Que bonita pareja…haríamos tú y yo_

_Que bonita pareja. Joan Sebastián_

-Sé que muchos odian que termine así, y me llegarán muchos tomatazos virtuales, pero en esta vida he aprendido que no se puede dar marcha atrás, hace unos días me vino la idea al escuchar la canción de Joan Sebastián, tuve un par de horas para escribirlo, lo conseguí y tuve que publicarlo

-No espero muchos reviews, pero al menos tengo de ganancia que los musos de Robotech/Macross me dejen por un tiempo, para concluir con trabajos que tengo pendientes en otro fandom

-Saludos a todos y como siempre amenazo con volver por aquí, el día menos pensado

Fanny


End file.
